Protector of the Evenstar: Final Chapter
by ultrastar120
Summary: The incomplete final story. Finally it's over! well not yet. please read!


The battle for the evenstar had begun. In Edoras, our heroes reside. All had gathered inside the palace. Theodan stood and rose his cup towards his men. "Hail to the lives that were lost so that we may live," he said. "Hail!" everyone said in unison. The room erupted with sound and dancing. Charlotte, dressed in a cranberry red dress and a gold and garnet tiara on her forehead, watched as Theodan moved next to her. "Princess, I never got a chance to say thank you," he said. "For what, my lord?" Charlotte asked. "For saving us. Thank you," Theodan responded. Charlotte nodded then moved away. Haldir came and stood by her. "Like the king, I suppose I should thank you. For saving my life," he said. Charlotte looked at him. Haldir took in a deep breath. "Where ever you travel next, let me go with you. You will need me," he said. Charlotte blinked at his request, then smiled and nodded. Later that night, Charlotte stepped outside and saw Legolas standing there and she went to join him. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked. "Cant sleep," Caroline responded. "There is something in the air, something that warns us. No doubt that Saruman will send another army," Legolas said. "The evenstar's powers are need now more than ever. I'm not sure that it will give me enough strength to finish the job," Charlotte said. Then she heard, Galadriel's voice in her head. _"The evenstar has chosen you, princess. It will give you the strength you need. But must believe it can. There is much doubt in your heart and the evenstar will not activate itself unless you believe." _Charlotte thought about this for a moment. "Legolas, do you believe I can use the evenstar?" she asked. Legolas looked at her. "Yes, I do. I've believed in you from the very beginning," he responded. Charlotte nodded. Galadriel's voice came back into her head. _"You must make haste. Saruman has shifted his sight to Gondor, which is growing weaker everyday. To him, it is an easy victory. Gondor is Saruman's next target. You must use the evenstar to protect Gondor. You should know what happens if you should fail." _Charlotte suddenly saw Gondor set to flames and dead bodies everywhere. She saw the silver tree on fire and dead. Out of nowhere, Saruman's face appeared. "Come to me, Charlotte of Gondor. Give to me the evenstar!" his voice said. Charlotte felt herself trying to hold on but as Saruman's hand reached out and closed his hand around the evenstar, Charlotte fell back and fainted.

Legolas called Gandalf, who came running. Charlotte's eyes were open but they weren't seeing. Her breathing was heavy. "She has had a vision. Only she can pull out of it now," Gandalf said. It was only a few moments when Charlotte awoke. She sat up in a start and started face to face with Gandalf. "What did you see?' he asked. Charlotte explained her vision, shaken. When she finished, Gandalf helped her up and they went into the throne room. Gandalf explained the vision to Theodan. "So, Gondor is to be Saruman's next victim," Theodan said. "I must ride to Gondor," Charlotte said. "No, you must stay here," Gandalf replied. "Father must be warned!" Charlotte protested. "And he will be, for I will ride to Gondor in the morning. Stay here where it's safe," Gandalf answered. Charlotte hesitated but nodded. That morning, Gandalf rode for Gondor. Charlotte watched with teary eyes from the watchtower. "He's going home without me," she told herself. It was barely a day that Gandalf was gone, when Charlotte, who was sitting by herself, saw a small light coming from the top of the mountain. She sprang up and ran into the throne room. "The beacons are lit! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" she cried. At first no one moved. "And Rohan will answer," Theodan replied. Charlotte's worried look turned to relief. Theodan nodded once in understanding.

Charlotte prepared her horse as Eowyn pulled up next to her. "You ride with us?" she asked. "Only to the encampment. It's a tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men," Eowyn replied. Charlotte nodded. "The men have chosen their captain. They will follow you, even to death." "Riders of Rohan! The oaths you have taken! Fulfill them all! Ride onto Gondor!" Eomer shouted. Charlotte couldn't believe she was going home, though under horrid circumstances. When they stopped at a camp beside a mountain. "I'm surprised at our numbers. There are so few," Charlotte said as she rode by. "All kingdoms are in fear right now," Theodan replied. "Yes, but father has made so many good allies. It's just surprising to see where people's loyalties lie," Charlotte replied. She hadn't even noticed Haldir riding next to her until he chuckled. That night, Theodan called Charlotte to his tent. When she entered, there was a man in a black cloak talking to Theodan. Without a word, Theodan left. The man stood and threw back his hood. Elrond stood before her. "Grandfather," Charlotte said as she walked over to hug him. When they released each other, Elrond looked serious. "Charlotte, Gondor is in need of you," he said. "[I know. I'm only preparing for the worse,]" she said. "[You will need the warriors of the mountain,]" Elrond said. Charlotte looked at him as if he had three heads. "Murderers, traitors. You would have me go and order them to fight?" she asked. "There is one thing you must take with you," Elrond replied. Out of his cloak, he took out Aragorn's famous sword. "Anduril," she mumbled, taking the sword in her hands. "With this sword, you can arise an army that is unbeatable," Elrond said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Charlotte slowly turned and sat down in Theodan's throne. Her skin went pale and her fingers numb. She let the sword fall out of her hands and fall to the floor. Elrond knelt to pick it up. He suddenly took Charlotte's hands. "Your hands are cold. Your mortal life is leaving you," he said. They were silent for a moment. "the evenstar will take my life wont it?" Charlotte suddenly asked. She looked at Elrond but he kept his eyes down. "I have looked into your future and I saw that the evenstar took your life.


End file.
